memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Eine sonderbare Kombination
Die Verluste der Cardassianer im Krieg steigen. Dukat versucht als Anjohl Tennan Kai Winn für die Pah-Geister zu gewinnen. Zusammenfassung :…Fortsetzung Teaser Nachdem Worf und Dax Zeuge der Allianz zwischen den Breen und dem Dominion werden, lässt Weyoun die Beiden in eine gemeinsame Zelle sperren, um ihnen die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich gegenseitig zu trösten. Unterdessen stellt der Vorta Damar den Breen Thot Gor vor. Dann tritt die Gründerin dazu. Sie ist froh, den Breen endlich selbst kennen zu lernen und will in kürze einen Vertrag mit den neuen Alliierten unterzeichnen. Als Damar dies hört, beschwert er sich, dass er den Vertag nicht kennt, doch Weyoun vertröstet ihn auf später. Die Gründerin ist sich unterdessen sicher, dass diese Verbindung zwischen dem Dominion und den Breen den Krieg beenden wird. Mit den Breen an ihrer Seite, hat die Föderation keine Chance. Akt I: Ehe, ein ewiger Kampf thumb|Damar und Weyoun streiten wegen des Vertrages Damar darf inzwischen den offiziellen Teil des Vertrages lesen. Dort sind territoriale Konzessionen der Cardassianer gegenüber den Breen beschrieben, die allerdings nicht weiter erläutert werden. Doch die Erläuterungen sind geheim und dem Führer der Cardassianer ist die Einsicht dieser Verträge untersagt. Weyoun fordert Damar auf, den Vertrag zu unterschrieben, denn nach dem Sieg stehen genügen Gebiete zur Verfügung, um die Cardassianer für die unbedeutenden Verluste zu entschädigen. Doch der Cardassianer weigert sich, die zu tun, da es seiner Ansicht nach keine unbedeutenden Planeten für die Cardassianer gibt. Seiner Meinung nach sollten die Cardassianer erst gefragt werden, bevor deren Territorien abgegeben werden. Doch der Vorta weist ihn darauf hin, dass das Cardassianische Gebiet zum Dominion gehört und somit Eigentum der Gründer ist. Dann berichtet Damar, dass die Klingonen einen Angriff auf Septimus III fliegen, und die Cardassianer dies nicht überstehen, wenn das Dominion keine Verstärkung schickt. Weyoun verspricht Damar, dass man sich um die Septimus III-Situation kümmern wird. Die Cardassianer werden nicht einfach so aufgegeben. General Martok berichtet unterdessen Captain Sisko in dessen Büro, dass Septimus III innerhalb einer Woche fallen wird. Der elfte Orden der Cardassianer ist für ihn nur eine kleine Reserveeinheit. Dann erkundigt sich der Klingone nach dem Familienleben von Sisko. Er vergleicht die Ehe mit einem Krieg und berichtet, wie seine Frau Sirella damals in sein Haus kam und seinen Targ, den sie nicht leiden konnte, einfach frei lies. Sisko versteht, was der Klingone meint. Und Martok fährt fort und meint, dass er zwar einige Kämpfe in der Ehe für sich entscheiden konnte, doch er weiß, dass sie am Ende gewinnen wird. Aber er würde seine Frau niemals eintauschen. thumb|Winn teilt ihr Bett mit Anjohl In einem anderen Teil von Deep Space 9 vergnügen sich unterdessen Kai Winn und der als Anjohl Tennan verkleidete Dukat. Sie teilen mittlerweile sogar das Bett. Die Frau gibt zu, dass sie mit dem Mann sehr glücklich ist und sie ist sich sicher, dass ihr Diener Solbor das nicht akzeptieren kann. Winn freut sich auf die Aufgabe, die sie von den Propheten erhalten hatte. Sie will Bajor restaurieren. Beide wollen den Kampf annehmen und das tun, was die Propheten verlangen. Sie wollen auch gegen die kämpfen, die sich angeblich im Namen der Propheten sprechen, wie der Abgesandte. Die Kai hofft, dass sich Sisko nicht gegen die Propheten stellt, doch in Ihrer Vision sah sie, dass die Propheten seine Arbeit als gescheitert ansehen. Auf dem Jem'Hadar-Schiff hängen Ezri und Worf nun kopfüber in ihrere Zelle. Worf will die Sternenflotte vor der Allianz der Breen mit dem Dominion warnen, doch Dax erinnert ihn an die ausweglose Situation, in der sie sich befinden. Akt II: Weyoun 8 thumb|Benjamin und Kasidy diskutieren über die Pflichten der Frau des Abgesandten In seinem Quartier bereitet Benjamin ein Essen vor. Seine Frau kommt herein. Sie berichtet von ihrer Arbeit und dass die Bajoraner sie nun, da sie die Frau des Abgesandten der Propheten ist, ständig um Rat fragen. Dies erinnert Benjamin an eine Anfrage von verschiedenen Personen. Der Abgesandte segnet einmal jährlich die Frauen der Station, die ein Kind bekommen möchten. Es wurde die Bitte an ihn herangetragen, dass seine Frau die Aufgabe dieses Jahr übernehmen soll. Doch Kasidy weigert sich, denn sie glaubt weder an die Propheten, noch ist sie mit der Hochzeit zum bajoranischen Glauben konvertiert. Ohne weitere Widerrede beendet sie die Diskusion. Der erste verlorene Kampf für Sisko. Worf und Ezri sind nun in einer Zelle auf Cardassia Prime eingesperrt. Sie versuchen immer noch zu entkommen. Der Klingone will jede Möglichkeit nutzen, um eine Waffe oder ein Hilfsmittel zur Flucht aus den Teilen des Bettes zu erstellen. Dabei verletzt sich Ezri leicht und beide beginnen wie zuvor über Jadzias Leben zu streiten. Dann tritt Weyoun mit Damar und einigen cardassianische Soldaten ein. Der Vorta will die Daten, die bei den Verhören durch die Breen ermittelt wurden, überprüfen. Beiden droht die Todesstrafe auf Grund von Kriegsverbrechen vor einem cardassianischen Tribunal. Man verspricht, die Strafe in lebenslange Haft zu ändern, sollten sie dem Dominion helfen, den Krieg schnell zu beenden. Doch Dax meint, dann solle die Gründerin aufgeben. thumb|Worf bricht Weyouns Genick Weyoun macht sich daraufhin über die Gefühle, die Ezri gegenüber Dr. Bashir hat, lustig. Worf fühlt sich provoziert und bricht dem Vorta das Genick. Sofort wollen die Cardassianer auf Worf und Dax schießen, doch Damar hält sie auf. Er gibt den Auftrag heraus, einen neuen Weyoun erstellen zu lassen. Dann teilt er Worf und Dax mit, dass sie zwei Tage haben, um sich das Angebot von Weyoun zu überlegen. Unterdessen genießen Winn und Anjohl weiter das Leben auf der Station. Die Kai will alles über den Mann erfahren, doch der will nicht zu viel erzählen, da sie sich sicher langweilen würde. Doch Winn will alles über den Farmer wissen, mit dem sie das Bett teilt. In diesem Moment hat die Kai eine weitere Vision. Die Propheten sprechen mit ihr. Sie fordern ihren rechtmäßigen Platz im Himmelstempel zurück und sie ist ihre Auserwählte für diese Aufgabe. Dann geben sie sich zu erkennen. Es sind nicht die Propheten. Es sind die Pah-Geister. Die Frau erschrickt. Sie will es nicht wahr haben. Bestürzt erzählt sie Anjol davon und fordert ihn auf, Solbor zu rufen, dass er ihr den Drehkörper bringt, um die Propheten um Vergebung zu bitten. Der Mann hält dies nicht für gut, aber er gehorcht ihr. thumb|Ein Pah-Geist spricht zu Winn Unterdessen begrüßt Damar Weyoun 8 und der beschwert sich, dass der Tod seines Vorgängers den Cardassianer wohl amüsiert. Doch Damar meint, dies sei nicht der Fall und trinkt auf Weyoun 7. Der neue Weyoun erkundigt sich danach, wann die Gefangenen hingerichtet werden und Damar erklärt, dass dies am nächsten Tag geschehen wird. Sie sind immer noch nicht bereit zu kooperieren. Dann kommen die Breen herein. Sie verlangen Zugriff auf eine vertrauliche Datenbank. Damar ist dagegen, dass die Breen diesen Zugriff erhalten, doch Weyoun gewährt den Zugang zu den Daten auf Anordnung der Gründerin. Er teilt dem Cardassianer auch noch mit, dass er von nun an seine Empfehlungen erst an Thot Gor unterbreiten muss, bevor sie dann an die Gründerin weitergeleitet werden. Als Damar sich dagegen wehrt, macht ihm Weyoun klar, dass der Cardassianer besser das tut, was von ihm verlangt wird, oder er wird hingerichtet. Unterdessen kann Worf in der Zelle eine kleine Waffe aus dem Bettgestell fertigen und Ezri gelingt es die Tür zu öffnen. Das Überraschungsmoment ist auf ihrer Seite und es gelingt ihnen, die erste Wache zu überrumpeln. Dadurch kommen sie an eine Schusswaffe und es gelingt ihnen auch die nächsten beiden Cardassianer zu überwältigen. Doch Worf wird angeschossen und ehe Beide weiter kommen, sind sie von Cardassianern umzingelt. Akt III: Der Wille der Propheten thumb|Wie jeden Tag stellt Quark Ezri ein Getränk bereit Im Quark's schenkt der Barkeeper ein Getränk für Ezri ein. Dies tut er jeden Tag seit ihrem Verschwinden, in der Hoffnung, dass sie bald die Tür herein kommt und sich auf ihren Platz setzt. Doch Chief O'Brien findet das nicht gut, denn er wird dadurch nur an ihr Verschwinden erinnert. Unterdessen gibt Dr. Bashir den Badlands die Schuld für das Verschwinden von Dax. Wäre Worf nicht dort hineingetrieben worden, hätte ihn die [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] sicher gefunden und zurückgebracht und Ezri hätte nicht nach ihm suchen müssen. Auch Quark selbst wünscht sich, Worf wäre vorher gefunden worden. Der Doktor beginnt daraufhin von Ezri zu schwärmen und gibt zu dass er die Frau vermisst. Er meint, dass ihre Art ihn irgendwie glücklich macht. Doch dann fängt er an zu stocken, beendet das Gespräch und verlässt die Bar. Ungeduldig wartet Winn in ihrem Quartier auf Soblor. Er hat den Drehkörper noch nicht gebracht. Als Anjohl sie fragt, was sie vor hat, gibt sie an, dass ihn das nichts angeht. thumb|Die Propheten antworten Kai Winn nicht Dann endlich bringt der Ranjen den Drehkörper und sofort nachdem diese Aufgabe erledigt ist, schickt die Kai ihn wieder fort. Winn will sich dem Drehkörper stellen, doch sie fürchtet sich und zögert. Doch dann stellt sie sich den Propheten. Nichts geschieht. Die Propheten sprechen nicht zu ihr. Winn ist erschüttert und denkt, dass die Propheten sie bestrafen, da sie mit den Pah-Geistern im Bunde war. Doch Anjohl macht ihr klar, dass er von den "wahren Göttern Bajors" geschickt wurde, um ihr zu dienen. Er ist davon überzeugt, dass die Pah-Geister nicht böse sind, sondern sich um Bajor sorgen. Die Kai will das nicht wahr haben, doch der Mann meint, dass die Pah-Geister wollen, dass Bajor wieder stark wird. Er erinnert sie daran, dass die Propheten nie für sie da waren und das Volk der Bajoraner während der Besetzung nicht beschützten. Und dann wurde auch noch jemand anderes der Abgesandte. Anjohl verspricht ihr, dass die Pah-Geister ihr all ihre Träume erfüllen und die Macht geben werden, von der die jemals geträumt hat. Doch die Kai will das nicht akzeptieren und fordert den Mann auf, zu verschwinden. Wütend verlässt der Mann das Quartier. Die Frau bleibt weinend zurück. thumb|Kira denkt, Winn solle vom Amt der Kai zurücktreten Immer noch an den Propheten hängend versucht die Kai wieder in Kontakt mit ihnen zu treten. Doch sie erhält keine Antwort. Aber die Kai ist bereit, fast alles zu tun, um zu beweisen, dass sie noch der Liebe der Pah-Geister würdig ist. In ihrer Verzweiflung wendet sie sich nun mitten in der Nacht an Colonel Kira und bittet sie in ihr Quartier. Als Kira ankommt, berichtet Winn, dass sie weiß, dass die Bajoranerin nicht immer mit dem Verhalten der Kai einverstanden ist und sie weiß selbst, dass sie oft ihr eigenes Interesse über das des Volkes stellt. Die Frau gibt weiter an, dass sie von dem Weg, den die Propheten für sie vorgesehen haben abgekommen ist. Kira wiederum hoffte und betete, als sie erfuhr, dass die Propheten zu Winn gesprochen hatte, dass die Propheten die Kai ändern würden. Diese gibt an, alles zu tun, um die Vergebung der Propheten zu erlangen. Kira zeigt Winn den Weg an, den sie gehen muss. Sie meint, die Kai muss ihre Eifersucht und ihren Ehrgeiz überwinden. Winn ist dazu bereit. Doch als Kira ihr empfiehlt, vom Amt der Kai zurück zu treten, kann sie das nicht akzeptieren. Sie will an der Macht festhalten, da sie davon überzeugt ist, von Bajor gebraucht zu werden und sie gibt an, dass die Propheten nicht sagten, dass sie zurücktreten soll. Mit der Anmerkung, dass die Propheten nicht immer Worte benutzen, um ihren Willen zu bekunden, verabschiedet sich Kira von Winn. Akt IV: Umdenken thumb|Weyoun ignoriert Damars Beschwerde Auf Cardassia amüsiert sich Weyoun köstlich, als Gor ihn auf die Schwächen in der romulanischen Verteidigung aufmerksam macht, von denen das Dominion profitieren kann. Damar kann darüber gar nicht lachen, denn er stellt fest, dass Septimus III gefallen ist und der gesamte elfte Orden dabei ausgelöscht wurde. Er erinnert den Vorta an sein Versprechen und Weyoun erklärt, dass man sich auch um die Angelegenheit gekümmert hatte, denn so müssen die Klingonen nun Truppen binden, um einen strategisch wertlosen Planeten zu verteidigen. Gor stimmt ihm dabei zu. Doch Damar ist außer sich, denn die Cardassianer müssen im Moment sehr viele Opfer bringen, doch Weyoun meint, dass sie alle, die Vorta, Jem'Hadar, Cardassianer und Breen, nur dazu da sind, den Gründern zu dienen und dass es keinen besseren Tod gibt, als für das Dominion zu sterben. Der Vorta macht Damar klar, dass es darüber nichts zu diskutieren gibt. Erbost verlässt Damar den Raum. thumb|Damar kann sich selbst nicht mehr im Spiegel sehen Zurück in seinem Quartier trinkt Damar wieder Kanar. Er kann sich selbst nicht mehr im Spiegel ansehen. Deshalb trifft er nun eine Entscheidung. Ezri denkt darüber nach, dass der Dax-Symbiont über 300 Jahre gelebt hatte und nun auf Cardassia hingerichtet wird. Worf und sie beginnen darüber zu streiten, weshalb die Frau auf die Mission ging. Der Klingone denkt, dass ihr Motiv nicht ehrenhaft war. Doch Ezri meint, dass sie die Befehle nicht deshalb missachtet hatte, um ihn zu verführen. Ezri fragt Worf, ob er sie genauso liebt, wie er das für Jadzia empfand. Doch der Klingone weicht der Frage aus. Später, kurz vor der geplanten Hinrichtung, gibt Worf dann zu, dass er Ezri nicht so liebt, wie er Jadzia liebte. Auf Goralis III hatte er in Ezri Dax nur den Teil gesehen, der früher seine Frau war und auch Ezri gibt zu, dass sie in diesem Moment nur den Teil spürte der früher Jadzia war und der nichts weiter wollte, als mit Worf zusammen zu sein. Der Klingone fühlt, dass er sich mit der Handlung selbst entehrt hat. Doch die Trill gibt an, dass sie alle Fehler machen. Sie teilt Worf auch mit, dass sie nichts über ihre Gefühle für Julian wusste. Beide vertragen sich wieder. thumb|Damar erschießt die Jem'Hadar und verhilft Worf und Ezri zur Flucht Dann ist es so weit. Beide sollen zur Hinrichtung gebracht werden. Damar und zwei Jem'Hadar holen Worf und Dax aus ihrer Zelle. Doch dann passiert es. Von hinten erschießt Damar die Jem'Hadar und verhilft den Gefangenen zur Flucht. Als ihn Ezri fragt, weshalb er das tut, gibt er den beiden eine Nachricht für die Föderation mit. Damar teilt mit, dass sie einen Alliierten auf Cardassia haben. Als Weyoun von dem Vorfall erfährt, ist er bestürzt. Es gelingt Damar, den Vorta davon zu überzeugen, dass die selbst eingesetzten Jem'Hadar für die Flucht verantwortlich sind. Er muss nun der Gründerin bescheid geben. Winn trifft sich unterdessen wieder mit Anjohl. Sie berichtet, dass sie noch nie die Liebe der Propheten gespürt hatte. Noch nie haben sie mir ihr gesprochen und nun soll sie als Kai zurücktreten. Sie kann das nicht tun. Anjohl bestärkt sie in ihrem Bestreben nach Macht und fordert sie auf, den Pah-Geistern zu folgen. Winn ist bereit den Weg zu gehen, den die Pah-Geister für sie vorgesehen haben. Anjohl will mit ihr gehen und verspricht, dass sich niemand gegen sie stellen kann. Alle, die Föderation, die Propheten, die Vedeks und der Abgesandte werden vernichtet werden. :Fortsetzung folgt… Hintergrundinformationen * Dies ist der dritte Teil des zehnteiligen Finales von Deep Space 9. * Mit den Zugeständnissen, die den Breen gemacht werden, um sie zu Alliierten zu machen und mit dem Opfern des elften Ordens, provoziert das Dominion geradezu eine Meuterei der Cardassianer. * Der elfte Orden der Cardassianer besteht aus 500.000 Mann. * Odo und Jake Sisko sind in der Episode nicht zu sehen. * Winn Adami nennt Anjohl Tennan, mit dem sie ein Verhältnis hat, immer Anjohl, also beim Familiennamen, auch wenn er sie Adami, also beim Vornamen nennt. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Penny Johnson als Kasidy Yates * Jeffrey Combs als Weyoun Nr. 7 und 8 * Marc Alaimo als Anjohl Tennan, Dukat * Casey Biggs als Damar * J.G. Hertzler als General Martok * James Otis als Sekretär Solbor * Salome Jens als Gründerin * Louise Fletcher als Winn Adami Verweise en:Strange Bedfellows (episode) es:Strange Bedfellows nl:Strange Bedfellows Kategorie:Episode (DS9)